


[ART] Art for The Burh

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Farmer Arthur, Future, Gen, Merlin Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: Fan art accompaniment and dividers for "The Burh"Under the harsh rule of magic in a post-apocalyptic world, Arthur grows up on a farm at the foot of a mysterious hill: The Burh. There are rumours of strange things happening at the top of the hill where once a tower stood, but Arthur doesn't believe them – until one day...





	1. Title

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Burh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034530) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



> Thank you to Albymangroves and Altocello for the beta work and I apologize in advance for missing some of your suggestions! Thank you also to Nympha_Alba! It's been a heck of a journey and I love this world you've created! I've always loved Farmer!Arthur and you've written him perfectly!

  



	2. White Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White mice are heralds of change.

Arthur holds the mice up in front of his face in his cupped hands, amazed that they're just sitting there comfortably, not trying to escape.

"You're not going to eat my grain stores, are you," he says slowly.

They're mice. Of _course_ they'll eat his grain stores - but somehow he doesn't believe they will.

 


	3. The Fire Oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right now, this moment, the whole world comprises a circle of grass around an ancient oak tree on top of a hill - and Arthur, in the eye of the storm.

  
There's something inside the tree, standing upright - something that falls out of the crack into the grass; something pale that lies absolutely still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One may notice that Merlin isn't naked in this piece. This piece was drawn back in June 2016, before the scene was written and I had pretty much free reign. All I knew at the time was that lightning strikes the tree, Merlin comes out, Arthur covers him up. When the scene was finally written, the timing of some aspects was skewed and, honestly, I couldn't've been arsed to go back and take the jacket off Merlin lol! Sorry Nympha_Alba!


	4. Slab of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a third of the field is done, the plough clangs into something hard. It's probably a rock...

...it's a triangular piece of stone with one rough, uneven edge and two smooth ones, like a corner broken off a larger slab of stone. The surface has been tooled, carved with a pattern worn by time and the elements until it's hard to make out exactly what it is. Arthur tries to brush it clean, follows the pattern with his fingertips. 

There's an ornamental border of some kind of flowers, roses perhaps, and something that looks like a crown.

 

I wanted to add that I had a fun time designing this stone. When I first read this bit, I thought it was a piece of stone tile, but then realized it was described as a "slab" and big enough to disrupt ploughing. So I had written to Nympha_Alba:

_Heya_  
I was thinking up some designs for the headers and the stone slab with the roses and crown. I know lots of the oddities in the fic come from our RL junk like the safe, I was wondering what is your inspiration for the origin of the stone slab? Is it an old chunk of tombstone or tile or something? ...Slab makes me think it was thicker and legit was part of an ornate tombstone...  


And sure enough, that was what it was supposed to be! So.... now I had to design a headstone, lol! In my searching, I found that crowns don't really feature on headstones, unless it's a military headstone, or part of a claddagh. So claddagh it was!


	5. Dividers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dividers

  



End file.
